Night Nurse
by Big Meanie
Summary: Sequel to Stubborn. Amy continues looking after Knuckles.


Night Nurse

A/N: Ah, Gregory Issacs...his infamous song Night Nurse inspires the title. Very fitting for this sequel to Stubborn. I hope this sequel's as enjoyable as the first. Lol I had a random thought where the only two Sonic characters who would say naughty words the most would be Knuckles and Shadow lol. I'm so random lol...

"Amy! Amy!" Knuckles called out in the darkness. After a few minutes, Amy came into the room rubbing her tired eyes.

"What's the matter Knuckles?"

"I need a glass of water please." The echidna put emphasis on his dry throat by wheezing out his sentence and Amy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright I'll get it."

We waited a moment, and the pink female returns with a glass of water, and Knuckles sits up to take the glass and drink its contents until he was finished; handing back the female the glass.

"Thank you." He grunts as he wipes his mouth with the back of his good hand.

"You're always welcome Knux." Amy responds before leaving the room to resume her sleep.

Knuckles watches her leave, close the door and leave him in the darkness once more. He shifts himself so he can fall asleep, but not before he grabbed the remote to turn the A/C on again.

Amy undressed herself and got into a light pink tank top and some green and purple plaid boxers she bought to lounge around in. She laid in her bed to relax and turned on the A/C in her room. She decided to call Cream and see how she's doing since its been a while since she's seen or spoke to her after she started school again. After a few rings, the rabbit picks up.

"Hi Miss Amy!" Cream says cheerfully.

"Hey Cream! How are you?" Amy asked the young rabbit on the other line.

"I'm doing fine! School's been fun. How's Mr. Knuckles doing? I hope he's ok." Cream sounded worried at the end of her sentence for the echidna. She always knew the echidna was tough.

"He's doing fine. He's got a long way to go before he's all healed up. He's been keeping me company." Any reassures Cream with a sigh. She manages a smile though.

"Aww, I hope he feels better soon. Maybe me and Mama can bring him some flowers to cheer him up when we can. You think he'll like that?" Cream asked happily.

"Cream, I'm sure whatever you bring Knuckles he'll love it very much; especially coming from you. Remember when I was caring for Shadow and you brought him flowers? He actually smiled that day after you left. I swear he smiled like he's done it before. You have a good heart Cream, that's why everyone loves you." Any tells the rabbit with a chuckle. She hears Cream laugh.

"Aww, thanks Miss Amy. I'm glad Mr. Shadow loved his flowers. I hope Mr. Knuckles smile when I give him his flowers too." Cream says in the phone giggling. Amy giggles too.

"I'm sure he will Cream." Amy answers.

—

Knuckles woke up and shuffled to the bathroom when he overheard Amy laugh in her room. He went to the bathroom before he went to press an ear to the wood to eavesdrop on the pink gal and realized she was talking to Cream. They were talking about him from what he could here. It sounded as if the young rabbit was worried about him.

It warmed the echidna's heart to her that, but he knew better than to eavesdrop, so we hobbled back into the room and climbed back into bed where he tried to fall asleep again but couldn't now. He laid there silently, allowing the A/C to freeze his dreadlocks.

—

Amy finished speaking on the phone with Cream when she opened her door to check on Knux. He had his back facing the door as he laid on his side. Amy wasn't aware of the fact that the echidna's eyes were open, and he was pretending to be asleep so she'd leave him be. Upon hearing the door close quietly despite the loudness of the A/C he cautiously rolled into his back and sighed.

He thought about yesterday when he went with Amy to the store to protect her and his she thought that was so sweet of him to do so. It made him blush just thinking about it—something he hated being seen doing. He did so because he was just trying to protect his friend. Amy looked up to Knuckles like an older brother and it made him feel more closer to her then he thought.

She didn't have to care for him like she was now but she still did so because she cares so much. Knuckles smiles, his thoughts of how sweet Amy was warmed his heart—just as much as Cream does to Shadow's. He turns his body so he's lying down on his back and falls asleep.

—

The following morning, Knuckles woke up to a loud crash from the living room. The sudden jolt he gave his body hurt him and he hiss curses under his breath as he tries to get up to investigate. He opens his door quietly, acknowledging that Amy's room was open. The fear of an intruder in the apartment diminishes as soon as Knuckles heard Amy curse from the kitchen.

"Shit!"

"Amy?" Knuckles calls out. "Ames is that you?" Knuckles hobbles down the hallway to see if Amy was there. She smiled as she turned around stirring some tea in a mug.

"Hi Knuckles. Sorry I scared you. I dropped a glass on accident. No worries though, I've been dropping mugs more times than I can count." She chuckles and Knuckles chuckles with her.

"So, you slept well last night?" Amy asked Knuckles after taking a sip of her tea. Knuckles smiles at her and gives a thumbs up.

"Yeah. My back ached a bit but I slept ok. How 'bout you?" Knuckles answers.

"I slept good. I had a dream about you." Amy blushed as she looked down and Knuckles tilts his head in curiosity, a smile on his face.

"You...had a dream about me?" Knux was curious. Amy motions her head to have him follow her to the living room and they sat together on the couch.

"I dreamed that you saved me from Eggman." Amy couldn't resist the nervous smile from her lips and Knuckles looks at her curiously.

"Did I do something in the dream after that?" Knuckles asked. Amy nods sipping her tea again.

"You and I...kissed." Amy barely whispered and Knuckles barely caught what she said. He turns red himself and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck with his good hand.

"Oh wow. Geez that's...that's somethin' Ames." Knuckles chuckles awkwardly at the realization of his friend's dream. Then again, Knuckles knew he had feelings of his own for the pink female sitting next to him.

An awkward silence between the two lasted for a second until Amy got up, done with her tea.

"W-Well Knux. I'm glad you're doing fine. You hungry? Want something to eat?" Amy asked the red male and he looks at her.

"Sure I could use something to eat." The echidna yawns ad he stretches and the pink female smiles, nodding her head.

"Alright, coming right up."

—

The two ate breakfast together at the table, with Knuckles temporarily having trouble holding his fork with his injured arm. Amy offered to feed him and he was embarrassed to be fed so. Amy blushed herself from feeding the otherwise independent echidna. He didn't protest being fed like a child in a high chair and ate his food with pride.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" Amy teases and Knuckles opens his mouth, exposing a fang as he swallows, chewing slowly. Amy chuckles amusedly as she finishes feeding the echidna whom blushed madly upon seeing her amused face.

She giggles as she sits up to help him off his seat and back on the couch in the living room while she did the dishes. He slowly fixes himself to sit better and eschews for the remote. His enormous paws made holding the small remote difficult therefore making him give up holding it.

Amy returns and turns on the television for the two of them and they chatted mundanely. Knuckles keeps silent but takes a glance at Amy, a smirk so tiny makes its way on the very corner of his muzzle. Amy's a sweetheart. Caring so much for him when she didn't need to.

—

Knuckles laid in bed for the rest of the day. Amy since done the dishes from their breakfast and helped him rest in the bed again. He blasted the A/C despite using the comforter because he was cold and snuggled himself into the warmth of the covers before resting his eyes.

The echidna figured he'd sleep for most of the day given he'd been out of bed for a while. The poor thing suffered lower back pain as he attempted to ease his body under the covers. He shows a fang or two when he grits his teeth from the sharp pain but sighs afterwards. He brought himself a bottled water from the fridge to avoid calling the pink female for some. He closes his eyes, falling asleep.

—

Amy sits in the living room thinking as she watches television. What she told the echidna earlier was very intimate. She expressed feelings for him despite the strong infatuations she had for the blue male. His reaction was more than Amy expected; as she thought he'd be angry or express disgust. Knuckles instead seemed amused by this. Just thinking of it made Amy blush a bit but she smiled nonetheless.

Perhaps later she'd ask him how he felt about her...

A/N: Well, I was off and on writing this sequel explaining why it took so long to upload. I guess I'll write a third and final part to it so we can finally see some KnuxAmy or whatever lol. Until then I suppose.


End file.
